


Marinade

by malurette



Series: Cœurs en poche [1]
Category: Chobits
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles et mini-fics sur Kotoko et Sumomo, que l'on peut prendre comme suite de ma fic "Sérénade" ;<br/>1ère vignette : Prenez deux ordinateurs de poche, deux poissons rouges, un bocal... agitez bien, saupoudrez de quelques granulés et attendez le résultat.<br/>2ème vignette : les cadeaux de Noël.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Marinade* / La pêche aux poissons rouges  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Chobits  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Kotoko, Sumomo ; Hideki/Chii  
>  **Genre :** domestique fluffy & cracké  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  *** Note :** parce que ma petite fic-à-suivre avec Sumomo-et-Kotoko s’appelait _sérénade_ , que Sumomo est une « prune » et que mon cerveau bloque au moment de choisir les titres.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "changer l’eau des poissons"  
> activité proposée par Pepper/Rapunzelita, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Kotoko-Sumomo (printemps ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Sur les conseils de Madame Hibiya, Hideki a décidé d’emmener Chii à un masturi. Ils en sont revenus avec un masque ridicule, un ballon d’eau et un sac plastique contenant deux poissons rouges.  
Un coup de chance ? "J’avais pas prévu de réussir, s’excuse-t-il presque : quand j’étais petit je n’y suis jamais arrivé."

"Bon, va falloir leur trouver un bocal. Combien de temps il peut tenir dans son sac plastique avant ?"  
Bzzz, Sumomo passe en mode recherche.  
"Erreur, pas d’information pertinente avec les mots-clé que vous avez entrés."

Faute de mieux, en attendant d’aller se procurer un aquarium et plus d’infos le lendemain, pour dépanner Hideki se contente d’ouvrir le sachet et de verser l’eau et les deux poissons dans un saladier.

Et le lendemain quand il revient avec bocal (C’est cheeeer ! se plaint-il), boîte de nourriture séchée et... pas d’infos car prises rapidement à l’oral auprès du vendeur animalier, toutes mélangées et aucune retenue, alors qu’il se dépêche de repartir pour ses cours, c’est aux ordis qu’il échoie de se débrouiller avec tout ça.

"Il leur faut quoi, aux poissons ?" Sumomo lance une nouvelle recherche, cette fois fructueuse.

Il ne s’agit plus juste de _remplir un bocal_ mais de _changer l’eau des poissons_ , ah-ha !

"Mais Chii doit aussi partir travailler à la pâtisserie !  
\- Juste deux minutes. Il faut remplir l’aquarium d’eau douce.  
\- Et ça Kotoko et Sumomo ne peuvent pas le faire, c’est bien trop lourd pour elles !  
\- Juste ça et puis c’est tout : ensuite on le laisse prendre la température de la pièce au moins une demi-journée."

Les deux modèles de poche se retrouvent donc avec un aquarium plein, et deux poissons dans un autre récipient qu’il faudra faire passer de l’un à l’autre.

Voilà pour Hideki qui n’avait pas voulu les emmener à la fête foraine, craignant qu’elles ne s’amusent pas ou se perdent ou pire : elles ont droit à leur propre version de la pêche aux petits poissons. Sumomo armée d’un bol en plastique se penche au-dessus de l’eau pour les attraper ; Kotoko fait de son mieux pour la retenir par la ceinture pour éviter qu’elle ne tombe dedans au passage. Ça ferait désordre !

"Stupides Grands qui ne pensent pas aux capacités physiques limitées des Minis," ronchonne Kotoko pendant que Sumomo piaille d’excitation sans se rendre compte du danger.  
"On aurait dû leur demander de le faire eux-mêmes ! En quoi ça fait partie des tâches domestiques qui nous incombent à nous ? C’est leurs poissons à eux..."

Enfin, l’opération se termine avec succès. Les poissons s’ébatent joyeusement dans leur nouvel habitat tout propre.

(Mais propre pour combien de temps ? D’ici une semaine ou deux, quand il faudra de nouveau changer l’eau salie et en prime briquer l’aquarium avant de le reremplir, et que ça tombera encore sur elles, ça sera une nouvelle partie de rigolade... Kotoko peut imaginer ça d’ici : Sumomo sautillant dans le bocal vide, une éponge trois fois trop grande pour elle à la main. Et une prune marinée, une !)


	2. Ce que je veux pour Noël...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Sumomo voudrait faire plaisir à Kotoko, le retour !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _All I want for Christmas_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** ChobitS  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sumomo/Kotoko  
>  **Genre :** choupi/un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** évolue de G à PG-13 au cours du drabble  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Chobits : Sumomo, Kotoko, et les cadeaux de Noël pour Lorelai  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« Dis Kotoko, Tu crois qu’on va avoir des cadeaux à Noël ?  
\- Et pourquoi on en aurait ?  
\- Ben, parce qu’à Noël les gens offrent des cadeaux à ceux qu’ils aiment ?  
\- Ainsi qu’aux petits enfants. He bien vois-tu, j’aimerais autant que Hideki et Chii ne nous voient pas comme leurs enfants. Qu’ils restent entre eux et ça sera le mieux pour tout le monde.  
\- Oui ! Chii a vu à la télé que pour Noël les gens qui s’aiment ne veulent pas d’autre cadeau que la personne qu’ils aiment ! Alors elle a décidé de faire ça pour Hideki !  
\- Oh boy...  
\- Alors, pendant qu’ils sont partis en amoureux...  
\- Au moins on a la soirée pour nous sans avoir à supporter leur numéro.  
\- ...he ben toutes les deux on peut aussi être le cadeau l’une de l’autre !  
\- ...  
\- Et regarde, Madame Hibiya nous a offert pour Noël de nouvelles tenues avec d’encore plus jolis nœud-nœuds ! »


End file.
